Transformer character bios, from my stories
by Deaths-Head
Summary: Here's some info, in regards to the original characters I created for my stories.


                **_Transformer Original Character Bios_**

************************************************

**__**

**Death's Head -**                      After consideration, I decided to write up a character bio, for all of my original characters in my three stories, located here on the site. Just to provide you all with a little more information in regards to the new Autobots and Decepticons. All of them are listed here, except for two : Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme. Reason being, Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon version of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus.

They are all my own creations, and are owned by myself. If you'd like to use them in one of your stories, send me an email, asking for permission, and I'll most probably let you. I just want to know which story there're gonna be in, and that their creation is dedicated to myself.

**__**

************************************************

**__**

**_Name :_**                                   Raiden

**_First Appearance :_**             Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head

**_Affiliation :_**                          Freelance/Decepticon

**_Occupation :_**                        Former mercenary/Decepticon Leader

**_Profile :_**                                 With a youthful look to him, Raiden is one of the youngest leaders to of led the Decepticons, or at least, the Decepticons who pledged their loyalty to him. His early history is unknown, due to the fact his CPU had been wiped by the Decepticon fuel administrator, Ratbat. Ratbat used his own memory engrams, and tried to create a new personality profile for the young Decepticon, but had failed to take into consideration, what appeared at the time, to be a subtle flaw deeply engrained within Raiden's CPU. Instead of rewriting him, like Ratbat wanted, Raiden instead took all of Ratbat's knowledge and assimilated it within himself.

The time he spent with the freelance peacekeeping agent, Death's Head, helped hone his abilities and also started to awaken the memories lying dormant within his CPU. Aside from being a fierce warrior, Raiden is also a great scientist. He had formulated a procedure, along with the help of his sister, Seraphim, and partner, Valkyrie, to bring the dead back to life. Their first successful attempt, was the Autobot Impactor, former leader of the Autobot elite battle group, The Wreckers.

When he was still Death's Head's partner, he 'borrowed' a time belt, and travelled back in time twenty years, to the time when Optimus Prime and the Autobots with him, were still using the Ark, located within Mount St. Hillary. Once there he stole certain information, which he used to great effect.

When he returned to his own time, he journeyed to the distant planet Nebulos, where he met Kari, the former assistant of the Nebulan, Hi-Q, who was until recently, binary bonded with Optimus Prime. Kari underwent the binary bonding process, and with Raiden, became a Decepticon Targetmaster.

Once he returned to Cybertron, with the equipment he needed from Nebulos, as well as the two Decepticon Powermasters, Darkwing and Dreadwind, by his side he set about his task, and created two super Decepticons. He also, using the same process he had to recreate Impactor, to bring back a group of the most feared Decepticons ever.

He then lead the Decepticons under him, in a battle at Autobot City, in which he and Valkyrie were severely wounded. Death's Head allowed Raiden to leave, but in orbit of an asteroid near Pluto, Raiden and Valkyrie were destroyed, leaving only their battered heads intact. Their CPU's still functioning and plotting revenge against their would be killers.

**_Abilities :_**              Raiden's vehicle form is similar to that of a Grumman F-14 D Tomcat fighter, but with noticeable differences. Two large boosters are mounted along the fuselage, along with a smaller three engine booster. These extra boosters, allow Raiden to fly at a increased cruising speed of Mach 9, while his normal speed is Mach 5. He is capable of atmospheric flight, and can journey easily between Cybertron and Earth. The boosters on his back, also house a missile launcher, in each boosters. These missiles, once fired, can track their target down, by scanning the target, and then following it utilizing a spectrum analysis program. He also has mounted on his wings, two micro missile launchers as well as six cluster missiles. Also mounted on the underbelly, is his standard twin barrel laser cannon.

In robot form, Raiden is extremely agile and maneuverable. He has on his lower legs, extra armour and a jet located in the armour as well. Located on each forearm is another piece of armour, with twin blasters built into them. Because of all the extra armour and boosters, Raiden is a powerful warrior in his own right.

Kari can transform into a four barreled cannon, each barrel fires a different burst of energy. Plasma, Antimatter, Particle and Neutron energy blasts, which effectively destroy their target. 

**_Weakness :_**           Raiden makes plans, and likes to keep to them. If anything thwarts them for him, he becomes highly agitated and annoyed. His other weakness is Valkyrie. Kari, in weapon mode, has a tendency to overheat when all four barrels

**_Name :_**                                   Seraphim

**_First Appearance :_**             Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head

**_Affiliation :_**                          Autobot

**_Function :_**                             Warrior/Targetmaster

**_Profile :_**                                 Quiet, yet powerful can best describe Seraphim. A loner, because of the lack of trust on behalf of some other Autobots, she is often seen in the company of Goldbug, Dogfight, Wreck-Gar, Arcee, Grimlock and his Dinobots. Goldbug was the first Autobot to befriend her, even though he is a Throttlebot, Rollbar and the others have never really considered Goldbug, one of 'them'. Therefore, Goldbug chose to befriend the silent femme, and managed to bring her out of her shell, so to speak. Arcee was the second to befriend her, for the simple fact, that Arcee was the only other femme located within Autobot City on Earth. Arcee has often spoken to her leader, Rodimus Prime, in regards to Seraphim, and the apparent lack of trust she has, from the other Autobots. Rodimus Prime, then spoke with the Triggerbots (Dogfight, Override and Backstreet) and Sparklebots (Sizzle, Fizzle and Guzzle) and had asked them to include Seraphim and Goldbug in their activities. However, the six Autobots treated her and Goldbug with disdain, and when Backstreet had insulted Seraphim, Grimlock stepped in. Having the five powerful Dinobots not only back up Seraphim, but also support her, caused the six Autobots to back off. After that event, Seraphim was often seen in the company of Grimlock, his Dinobots and Goldbug. When Wreck-Gar was given an appointment as a Autobot warrior, Seraphim saw in him a kindred spirit. As such, Wreck-Gar treats her as a long lost daughter, always looking out for her, and guiding her.

When news reached Rodimus Prime, that Seraphim had a Decepticon brother, there were rumours he had heard in regards to where Seraphim's true loyalties lay. When the Freelance Peacekeeping Agent, Death's Head, arrived on Earth, he found out some important information about his partner, Raiden, as well as Seraphim. During the Second battle for Autobot City, Seraphim fought with distinction, and had lead a group of Autobots, under the overall command of Sky Lynx, in an attack on two Decepticon warships. During the battle earthside, she fought alongside those who distrusted her and proved where her true loyalties lie.

When the battle was over, she found her brother's Nebulon 'partner', Kari. Kari decided to fight alongside her mentor Hi-Q, and joined Seraphim as her partner. Together, Seraphim, Kari, Death's Head, the newly restored Autobots, rebuilt as Pretenders, Jazz, Bumblebee and Grimlock, as well as the Triggerbot Dogfight, found the blasted remains of Raiden and Valkyrie on a lonely asteroid. The remains they took to Cybertron, where they fought against the evil Raiden had foolishly created.

**_Abilities :_**              Seraphim can transform into a Mcdonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II, with atmospheric flight capability. She has two duel barrelled laser cannons alongside her cockpit, as well as a full load of missile, explosives and heavy ordinance. In robot mode, she is fast and agile, and can dodge most attacks. She has the ability to make a 'mirror' of herself, a holographic image of herself, to fool her enemy, until she attacks them.

Kari can transform into a four barreled cannon, each barrel fires a different burst of energy. Plasma, Antimatter, Particle and Neutron energy blasts, which effectively destroy their target. 

**_Weakness :_**           Even though she has friends she can count on, she can still slip back into the antisocial and aloof mechanoid she was when she first arrived on Earth. She is protective of Kari, and would even suffer immense damage to herself, than to allow harm to come to Kari or anyone else around her.

**_Name :_**                                   Valkyrie

**_First Appearance :_**             Original form - Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head, 

Second form – Transformers : Book 2 : Megatron's Revenge.

**_Affiliation :_**                          Decepticon/Autobot

**_Occupation :_**                        Decepticon/Autobot Femme Warrior 

**_Profile :_**                                 Valkyrie cares for only three things in this universe, herself, Raiden and Seraphim. No more, no less. She is a calculating warrior, and in battle sets about fulfilling her mission, no matter the costs. She can be boastful, but also cold. Among the Decepticons under Raiden, she was his 'unofficial' second in command, with Soundwave being his 'official' second. She inspired fear in numerous Decepticons, and took delight in tormenting Dreadwind, whenever she got the chance.

Starscream, the traitorous Air Commander, first encountered her, he instantly despised her because of her position and for the simple fact, she was a femme. Valkyrie in turn, had wanted to destroy the infamous Decepticon, but Soundwave saved Starscream from another death, by reminding Valkyrie, Starscream was needed for Raiden's plan.

However, during the battle for Autobot City, she was severely wounded by Starscream, who was wielding Shockwave and Six-Shot in their spacegun modes. Raiden managed, with the help of Death's Head, to get to Valkyrie's position, and when Alpha Destroyer flew overhead, Abominus leaned through a hatch and caught his leader and the femme.

Aboard the Decepticon rocket, Starscream and Soundwave, led the rest of the Decepticons in a mutiny against Raiden, and with the help of the newly returned as Pretenders, Thundercracker and Skywarp, Soundwave forced Raiden and Valkyrie to finish their work, and bring the most feared Decepticon back to life. This they did, and were rewarded by Megatron, by being utterly destroyed on a small asteroid near Pluto.

Death's Head, Seraphim and a small group of Autobots found the remains of Valkyrie and Raiden and brought them to Cybertron, to Raiden's lab, where he set about building new bodies for himself and Valkyrie, using the advanced and sophisticated machinery within. Valkyrie's new body was a twenty times more advanced and powerful than her previous form, and she given the ability to transform into two different vehicle forms. She fought alongside Raiden's new form and the Autobot Micromasters, against the combined forces of Megatron and Galvatron, and the Autobots were successful in vanquishing the Decepticons, causing them to flee Cybertron.

**_Abilities :_**              Her first form was that of a Saab Drakken fighter jet. In this form she was capable of a cruising speed of mach 2, and was capable of short atmospheric flight. She was armed with just a standard blaster cannon.

After her 'death' at the hands of Megatron, and subsequent rebuilding, her new form was much more powerful. She had been rebuilt as a triplechanger, and had two forms. One, that of a futuristic jet fighter, and the other a powerful dual barrel hover tank.

The fighter jet, had improved engine performance, and a relative cruising speed of mach 6, however, in emergencies, she can fly at even greater speeds of mach 8 or 9. She is capable of atmospheric flight, and is extremely agile and manoeuvrable. In this form, she is armed with a standard complement of missiles and two five barrel gatling cannons.

Her second form, a hover tank, was heavily armoured and with the two gatling barrels, well armed. In this form, she can go over any terrain, and has a maximum speed output of 700 kph.

Her robot form, is similar to her original form, except for a silver tint to it. She has been given new experimental armour, which Raiden devised. The powerful Dinobot armour, which is impervious to all but the most powerful and concentrated energy blasts. Over this armour is stealth plating, which makes it near impossible for any tracking devices or weapons to lock onto her. Her armament in robot form, are two five barrel particle gatling cannons, on each arm. 

**_Weakness :_**           Before her death, her primary weakness, was in battle she tended to take risks, to accomplish her goal. After her 'rebirth', her two forms have their own types of weakness. In her jet form, her engines are prone to overheating, if she flies at speeds higher than her cruising speed for long periods, causing her to either transform to robot mode, or hover tank mode. In hover tank mode, her turret can 'stick', when trying to track multiple targets quickly, leaving her defenceless. Also, as with all triplechangers, she runs the risk, of when multiple transformations, from one form to the other, could seize up her internal motors, leaving her stuck between transformations.

**_Name :_**                                   Outlaw

**_First Appearance :_**             Transformers : Book 2 : Megatron's Revenge

**_Affiliation :_**                          Autobot 

**_Occupation :_**                        Autobot Warrior

**_Profile :_**                                 Outlaw is the new rebuilt form of Raiden, who had his body destroyed on an asteroid, orbiting Pluto. Outlaw still has the same intellect and capabilities he had as Raiden, but he also has a darker side to him now as well. He led the Autobot Micromasters, in an attack against Megatron, Galvatron and their forces. 

Outlaw has extremely high leadership skills, and can quickly ascertain, during any battle, strategies to ensure victory for him and those on his side. 

He can appear to be cold to those around him, namely the Autobot Impactor, but when Valkyrie is nearby, he acts more like he did as Raiden. Both Outlaw and Valkyrie have their own memoires and a promise, that when the war is over, they'll just disappear.

**_Abilities :_**                              Outlaw's new form, is that of a futuristic version, of a Kenworth truck and trailer. In vehicle form, he can reach speeds of 350 kph. When he utilizes the booster in the rear of the trailer, his speed can jump up to 800kph. His trailer has mounted on the top, two twin mortar cannons, as well as the panelling along the sides of the trailer opens and either more weaponry slides into place, or other Autobots can hold on to the side railing along the trailer, and allow Outlaw to take them to where they're needed most.

His robot form is powerfully built, and he is armed with two twin barrelled antimatter particle cannons. His armour is the experimental Dinobot/stealth hybrid he created. As with Valkyrie, is armour can only be penetrated by the most powerful and concentrated energy blasts, and because of the stealth coating, no missiles can lock onto him, and no tracking devices can find him.

He also has the ability to combine with his trailer, not only increasing his size, but also his weaponry strength and armour. The two twin mortars are located within the lower leg armour and the rest of the trailer conforms itself around the rest of him. In this form, he also has on his right shoulder, a powerful rail gun cannon. In this form, his two antimatter cannons, are bonded into a four barrelled antimatter cannon.

**_Weakness :_**                           Outlaw's weakness is one which can lead to a berzerker effect within him. If Valkyrie is damaged in battle, he shifts into a crazed berzerker mode, and regardless of Autobot or Decepticon, he will attack and destroy any mech around him. Other than that, he has no known weakness.

**_Name :_**                                   Acousia

**_First Appearance :_**             Transformers : Book 3 : The Devil's Gambit

**_Affiliation :_**                          Decepticon

**_Occupation :_**                        Decepticon Communications Expert

**_Profile :_**                                 Acousia is cold to all those around her, including her fellow femmes. She was created by the tracker/mad scientist, Scourge. Her own CPU and personality program, was copied from Scourge's own CPU and engramatic programs. However, unlike Scourge, who has a tendency to get 'excited' and 'crazed', Acousia reacts with cold, cynical precision in all of her tasks.

Having been created as a communications mech, she has exactly the same capabilities of the former communications expert Soundwave. Scourge had created her body, with the design specifications, he had on file of Soundwave. 

Acousia was granted leadership of the femme forces, after Vette stepped aside. In response to her actions, Acousia made Vette her second in command.

**_Abilities :_**                              Seeing as was built exactly as Soundwave was, she shares all of his abilities. She can transform into a single cassette deck portable stereo. In robot form she wields a duel barrel gravitron rifle.

**_Weakness :_**                           Acousia's main weakness comes from her cassettes. As their master, she has a psychic bond with the four of them. If any one of them is injured or destroyed in battle, the neural feedback damage can incapacitate her, or if all four are destroyed, the mental damage can be severe.

**_Name :_**                                   Carnage

**_First Appearance :_**             Transformers : Book 3 : The Devil's Gambit

**_Affiliation :_**                          Decepticon

**_Occupation :_**                        Spy/Tracker

**_Profile :_**                                 The red panther, Carnage is sly, sneaky and devious. He functions in a way completely unpredictable, and as such, is not fully trusted by anyone, except his master, Acousia. A solitary mech, he can often be found in the venting system within Scorpononk, or near his master.

Having been created in the image of the Decepticon Ravage, he considers his darker counterpart inferior, and has had fights with ravage on numerous occasions. He doesn't get along with any of the other cassettes, and even Galvatron thinks twice about using him for a mission.

Still, for all of his failings, Carnage is a loyal soldier of the Decepticon cause, and will accomplish any mission, with success.

**__**

**_Abilities :_**                              In panther form, and despite his red colouring, Carnage is barely detectable. He can track the 'scent' of his target across vast distances, and his claws can cut through any surface. His cassette form has a capacity of 64, 523, 164 Gigs of space, and he can store almost an entire building worth of information with ease.

**__**

**_Weakness :_**                           Unfortunately for Carnage, due to his solitary nature and lack of compassion for his fellow Decepticons, he can be easily singled out by the enemy, and without any support, other than from Acousia, he can be overwhelmed easily.

**__**

**_Name :_**                                   Blaze

**_First Appearance :_**             Transformers : Book 3 : The Devil's Gambit

**_Affiliation :_**                          Decepticon

**_Occupation :_**                        Spy/Warrior

**_Profile :_**                                 Blaze is a braggart. He's boastful, and full of his own superiority. He is always near Acousia, often perched on her shoulder, offering advice and giving promises. He is the most sneakiest cassette of Acousia's, and in battle a fearsome opponent. He throws himself into battle with reckless abandon, and often comes out on top.

He considers Laserbeak, Ratbat and Buzzsaw, nothing but laughable 'oldies', thinking of his own superiority to them.

He likes Galvatron, and often spends most of his time in the presence of the Decepticon leader. Galvatron, in turn, only tolerates Blaze, depending on how successful his missions are.

**__**

**_Abilities :_**                              In animal form, Blaze resembles a dragon, and as such his primary weapon, is a gravity cannon, located in his mouth. He also has wing mounted missiles and sharp talons. His optics are modified to the point he can see a grain of sand, on top of a pin, at a distance of 10 kilometers. 

In cassette form, his capacity is 55, 897, 002 Gigs of space. Fortunately for Blaze, he has made up for the lack of storage space, with shielding which can protect whatever information is within his memory circuits.

**__**

**_Weakness :_**                           Blaze's main weakness is the shielding. Whereas it protects the information, he tends to forget that he has little armour himself, and a well placed shot, can bring him down easily. The shielding, can be affected by intense gravimetric waves or magnetic pulses, which can wipe the information, and also his own CPU. Also, the way he fights in battle, tends to leave him in a frenzy afterwards, in such a way, that his CPU can lock.

**__**

**_Name :_**                                   Tremble

**_First Appearance :_**             Transformers : Book 3 : The Devil's Gambit

**_Affiliation :_**                          Decepticon

**_Occupation :_**                        Spy/Demolitions

**_Profile :_**                                 Just like Rumble, Tremble is a punk, pure and simple. He does not care for authority and considers Galvatron to be the biggest waste of metal he has ever seen.  He gets on well with a lot of the other Decepticons, and looks up to Cyclonus. He tries to emulate Cyclonus, even in battle, which is a hard feat, considering Cyclonus is a jet, and Tremble is a cassette.

One thing about Tremble, he can get flustered and confused easily, especially if he is downloading copious amounts of information. In these situations, he is often quick to destroy the device he is downloading the information from, getting rid of it forever.

**__**

**_Abilities :_**                              Tremble is purple and gold mech, made from the same mold as Rumble and Frenzy. His arms can transform into pile drivers, and cause damage on a wide scale. He is armed with two standard blaster cannons.

In cassette form, he can store up to 61, 234, 100 Gigs of information. 

**__**

**_Weakness :_**                           He has a extreme shortage of patience, and if things are taking too long, he often snaps and destroys things around him, regardless of his orders. In battle, his impatient ness, can cost the Decepticons victory.

**__**

**_Name :_**                                   Thraka

**_First Appearance :_**             Transformers : Book 3 : The Devil's Gambit

**_Affiliation :_**                          Decepticon

**_Occupation :_**                        Spy/Archivist

**_Profile :_**                                 Thraka is not your usual spy cassette. Being the only femme, often has her by the side of her master Acousia. On missions, she is only sent when either there has been sufficient distraction caused allowing her to get the info she needs, or when her expertise is required.

Thraka is an expert at data sifting. She can spends days inside a terminal, sifting through all the information, and storing it within herself. She enjoys reading and information more than fighting.

**__**

**_Abilities :_**                              Thraka is a silver version of Tremble, Rumble and Frenzy. She has the same abilities they do, and like Frenzy, can also generate sonic waves to disrupt the audio receptors of her enemy.

She is the only cassette with a storage capacity of 89, 987, 966 Gigs, meaning she can store enormous amounts of information.

**__**

**_Weakness :_**                           Thraka has a habit of delving too deep into the information she is gathering, and can become distracted if she finds something of interest, distracted to the point she'll stop whatever she is doing, to find out more about the subject she is pursuing.

**__**

**_Name :_**                                   Tempest

**_First Appearance :_**             Transformers : Book 3 : The Devil's Gambit.

**_Affiliation :_**                          Decepticon

**_Occupation :_**                        Femme Seeker

**_Profile :_**                                 Tempest owes her personality and memory engrams to the Decepticon Targetmaster, Triggerhappy. However, she speaks very rarely, and only if she is needed to contribute to a conversation.

Cold, aloof and calculating, Tempest lets nothing interfere with her. A loner, even among her fellow femmes, she is often in the armoury, rechecking all the weapons, and making modifications to her own systems. In battle, with others screaming taunts at the enemy, Tempest remains quiet, and attacks with surgical precision.

**__**

**_Abilities :_**                              Her vehicle form is that of a orange and white F-18/A Hornet. As with her fellow femme Seeker, she is capable of atmospheric flight. Her armament consists of numerous missiles and bombs, as well as her two main weapons, twin barrelled electron particle cannons. She also has the special ability to induce and control hurricane force winds from her jets, and in robot form, from a special device located inside her right forearm.

**__**

**_Weakness :_**                           Her special ability, if used for more than a short burst, can cause her to jack-knife in the air, and fly straight into the winds she is generating. Due to her own nature, she has made enemies within the Decepticons, enemies who would not lift a finger to help her in battle. 

**__**

**_Name :_**                                   Darkshayde

**_First Appearance :_**             Transformers : Book 3 : The Devil's Gambit

**_Affiliation :_**                          Decepticon

**_Occupation :_**                        Femme Seeker

**_Profile :_**                                 She is similar, in some aspects, to the Decepticon who's CPU and memory engrams were used to create hers. Darkwing and Darkshayde are often together, as they are so similar. Darkshayde, does look down on Darkwing, for being binary bonded to a fleshling, and tells him so often.

She is a sneak. In battle, she loves nothing more than sneaking up on her target and tearing them to pieces with her hands. She often plays jokes on her friends, sneaking up on them, and impersonating Galvatron or tackling them from behind. She is a jokester, and prankster, and loves a good laugh. Quite unique considering she is a Decepticon.

**__**

**_Abilities :_**                              Her vehicle form is that of a dark blue and black F-117 Nighthawk Stealth fighter jet. Her only armament in this form, are two missile pods and her two laser cannons. In robot form she is armed with two twin barrel laser cannons.

She also has the ability to turn herself invisible, a stealth device, which renders her completely invisible to every type of sensor and the naked eye.

**__**

**_Weakness :_**                           Darkshayde's weakness stems from her Stealth device. She can only use it for a short amount of time, due to the immense energy drain on her systems. If she uses it too long, her systems shut down, and she functions on a small amount of reserve energy, until her system has been reenergized.

**_Name :_**                                   Hydrina 

**_First Appearance :_**             Transformers : Book 3 : The Devil's Gambit

**_Affiliation :_**                          Decepticon

**_Occupation :_**                        Femme Aqua operations.

**_Profile :_**                                 The only femme capable of carrying out both sea and land based operations successfully. Hydrina's personality and memory engrams were 'donated' by the Decepticon, Six-Shot. A powerful warrior in her own right, she also gets on well with the other Decepticons, in particular the Decepticon Micromasters, who pledged loyalty to Galvatron.

In battle, she can often be seen, darting all over the battlefield, assisting her fellows when needed. Because of this attitude, she has a lot of friends, namely the Micromasters, the Headmasters and her fellow femmes. She does tend to throw herself in the line of fire, to provide time for her fellow Decepticons, to prepare a counter attack on the enemy.

**__**

**_Abilities :_**                              Her vehicle form is that of a hovercraft. In this form, she can reach a cruising speed of 480 knots on the ocean, and on land, a speed of 300 kph. In robot form, she wields a sonic disruptor cannon, and her two fans on her back, can provide her with limited flight capability in robot form. They can also swivel forward and be used on the enemy, blowing them into the crossfire of other Decepticons.

**__**

**_Weakness :_**                           The skirt of her hovercraft form, is prone to punctures, and even though she can self inflate them, it takes precious time. While this is happening she tends to still try and move to where she can help her allies. This dedication to her fellow Decepticons, can lead to her being lead into an ambush, and even as powerful as she is, she knows when she is beaten. 

**_Name :_**                                   Roadkill

**_First Appearance :_**             Transformers : Book 3 : The Devil's Gambit

**_Affiliation :_**                          Decepticon

**_Occupation :_**                        Land operations.

**_Profile :_**                                 Roadkill is a maniac on the roads, often smashing other vehicles out of the way, and delighting in her own form of road rage. She is quite different from her memory and engram donor, Dreadwind. She cares for nothing other than what's in front of her, and she can destroy it. She doesn't even care about her fellow Decepticons, considering them hindrances, or 'roadblocks' in her way, and is quick to start fights with anyone, even Galvatron or Scorpononk. 

In battle, she attacks with a ferociousness, unequalled by all, except Galvatron. Regardless of the numbers against her, she will continue to attack, until they are all destroyed or her own internal power pump has been ripped from her body

**__**

**_Abilities :_**                              Her vehicle form, an earthen Trans-AM sportscar, is capable of speeds of 500 kph. Her armoured hide protects her from any impact, which she often finds herself in, from crashing into the enemy. In robot form, she wields a electro scrambler rifle and a wave distortion sword.

**__**

**_Weakness :_**                           Due to her lack of care on the roads, she often goes for days without repairs to herself, which causes her to breakdown at the most inopportune moments. Her reckless regard to battle can lead to her being overwhelmed.

**_Name :_**                                   Vette

**_First Appearance :_**             Transformers : Book 3 : The Devil's Gambit

**_Affiliation :_**                          Decepticon

**_Occupation :_**                        Land operations

**_Profile :_**                                 Cyclonus was the model for Vette's memory engrams and personality, and as such, she handles herself almost exactly as Galvatron's second. She does have a tendency to act bigger than she should, but is quick to rectify her mistakes. 

She is a responsible robot, and is efficient all arts of warfare. Galvatron often refers to her as his femme commander, which infuriated Acousia, but Vette stepped aside, allowing the communications expert to become the leader of Galvatron's femme forces. She has become Acousia's second in command.

**__**

**_Abilities :_**                              Vette transforms into a earth corvette sports car. In this form she can reach speeds of 480 kph, and even at this top speed, she can easily avoid all traffic on the road. Her weapons in robot form are a triple barrelled photon displacement cannon and a vibration sword. 

**__**

**_Weakness :_**                           Vette has no known weaknesses.

************************************************


End file.
